lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Steel Fist
The Steel Fist is a large strong Orc and member of the Fallcrest Army. His name is derived from the heavy static Steel Guantlet which he wears over his right hand at all times. Punching with the spiked gauntlet is The Steel Fist's only mode of attack, but he is quite powerful with it. The Steel Fist's birth name is unknown. Lady Clodese keeps in close correspondence with The Steel First and he seems to harbor respect for her. He can often be found performing errands for the Lady in places where she would not normally be seen due to her stature. Other members of the Army of Fallcrest respect and follow The Steel Fist, though he and Sir Gregory Rammelm appear to dislike eachother as he considers the Captain weak. =A Heart of Sorrowful Power= First Encounter The Steel Fist was first met by The Party in the Barracks of Fallcrest. Upon judging their character, The Steel Fist recommended they seek out Lady Clodese. Previously the Lady had concocted a plan to retrieve the Sword of Leavisus to rouse her husband to attack the New Nerathian Empire, but the hero they sent had gone missing. Seeing The Party as capable warriors, The Steel Fist rightly determined they would be able to preform the task (as they did so). Third Battle of Fallcrest During the Third Battle of Fallcrest, The Steel Fist was among the first Fallcrest soldiers The Party met up with on the battlefield. It appears The Steel Fist had taken part in the previous battles of Fallcrest as he remarks that it's happening 'again'. After Gregory Rammelm flees the battle to 'strategize from the rear', The Steel Fist takes up command of the White Shields. Initially he seems to fail at striking the attackers, but The Steel Fist quickly proves himself when he punches a New Nerathian Battlemage into low orbit and destroys the Bloodreaver Ballista. As The Party heads off to target the Bloodreaver Airship, The Steel Fist leads a group of soldiers to save Bob Longstrider and aid the fight at the gates. Prior to the Expedition The Steel Fist is seen often training in the city and is commonly sent by Lady Clodese to retrieve members of The Party she wishes to speak to (most often Aisu Kurimu). As one of those privy to Lady Clodese's plan to rouse the army, he serves as a benefactor for The Party in the city. On the eve of the expedition The Steel Fist is seen drinking with Bran Torsson and numerous others at the Weary Sword Inn, sitting next to Lorel Faetouched. He attempts to drink from his mug, but is unable to pick it up due to his persistently closed gauntlet (and possibly being too drunk to use the other hand). Upon seeing The Party, Lorel drinks The Steel Fist's ale. The Expedition As the expedition against the New Nerathian Empire begins, The Steel Fist rouses the army in the morning by striking a small gong against his metal hand. He then stands near Lady Clodese as Lord Clodese gives a speech to the army. Afterwards he departs with the rest of the army towards Thunderspire. When the army spits at Piketown, The Steel Fist goes with the main detachment headed for Saruum Khel. =Trivia= *Out of the context of A Heart of Sorrowful Power, The Steel Fist is often jokingly called Doomfist in reference to the hero from Overwatch. Illusions are also sometimes drawn to the Marvel character The Iron Fist. *The Steel Fist has a lot in common with Question Mark/Stephen, as they are both strong martial Orcs who mainly respect the strength of others. However, The Steel Fist seems much more civilized. *Intestingly, The Steel Fist and Question Mark have never shared dialogue or even acknowledged the other's existence.